Talk:Overbanken
No offence, but you should really consult with the Governor before doing something like this, as he's the one with the power to create new neighborhoods. There was a guy before who built a hamlet called Plains - he spent a lot of time on it, but in the end it was deleted, because he hadn't bothered to consult properly beforehand. The same will happen to you if you're not careful. --Semyon 15:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Redevelopment Currently, this really is an empty area. As there are only two empty residential cells left in Hurbanova (five in Oceana), I propose the develop a fourth neighborhood here. But, as I need congressial support to update the National Settlement Order, I first want to know whether I can get a green light for it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:44, October 20, 2012 (UTC) What would this neighborhood include: * A few residential spaces, though not that many. My plan is to move the agricultural lots from Drake Town to here, including Kameron Metalworks, which is currently located in a residential area. Drake Town can then be redeveloped to a full residential/commercial neighborhood (making room for a place to be occupied by Narasha 'Oshenna Rát). * A chalet camping where people can rent/buy their own chalet. * The currently present features and roads of the area will be kept. This means the neighborhood will be comparatively large, but rather empty. The hydro-electric and anti-flooding facilities are practically immovable. * I'll keep the Emerald Railway as well even though I don't have any specific plans of reopening it. * As I plan to create a new bus service for all of Oceana (including some areas in Sylvania near the border, f.e. Clave Rock and the area between the Beaver River and Noble City), it would be good to locate its headquarters here. I would like to discuss this with the Sylvanian Governor, as it would be better to have functioning bus services for all of Peace Island (the connection with Sylvania should be okay too). * A new harbor, as the old one is practically a street next to the sea... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:04, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :I totally agree with your idea! Overbanken shouldn't be unexploited.--George the Greek (talk) 12:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) In addition to this, I propose that Newport be expanded to include a few more rural residential plots, perhaps four more than current or so. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:14, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :That is also a possibility :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll consider this a green light :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:45, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Where is the Overbanken Regional Airport? It doesn't appear to be on the map. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:04, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :True. As I said, the area is very large. It is a few miles north of the neighborhood. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Yep, all airports are a few miles away from the neighborhood so there is no noise disturbing tourists and residents in the actual settlement. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 19:21, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Then we should fix the Adoha airport, since Jeffwang made it 1 minute from Adoha. HORTON11: • 19:27, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: I think we should delete it. Tourists should just use CSA. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:10, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: Well, they are on seperate islands. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:13, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Who are the people (Klaus Zimmerman, John Robien, John Ladowkah) the apartment buildings on the south edge are named after? 77topaz (talk) 22:25, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :They were the governors of Oceana between 1996 and 2006. :) --Semyon 08:47, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. ''' Happy65 ' Talk CNP ' 19:07, November 27, 2012 (UTC)